JSRF: Tale of the Rising Dragon
by Zaara the black
Summary: Corn disappears after two members of the GG's ambush and betray him. The GG's are left lossing turf to other gangs, lossing status on the streets, and threatned by some guy calling himself Tab. What are the GG's to do? CornJazz.
1. Chapter 1

Zaara: Hello people. This is a dedication to one of my all time favorite games. Jet Set Radio Future. I'm Yo Host D.J. Z black. Hop you like it. Corn/Jazz. I don't own the game, that's Sage's.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Radio **

-----------------------------------------

(The Garage/ Corns room: 12:00)

The funky beats of the radio played as the GG's rested from the days events. It had been a few weeks since Rokkaku Goji and his crew were taken down, but the GG's still took some damage in Shibuya Terminal. Yoyo, Rhyth, and Gum, had the least damage as they took on the Golden Rhinos who sprang up. Combo, Beat, Clutch, Garam, and Boogie got a little ruffed up taking on the armored Rhinos. Soda, Cube, and Jazz, had taken on the Twin Zero Beats and nearly lost, but won with a little help from Garam. Corn had the hardest time as he had taken on Rokaku on his own. He got the worse injuries of anyone. He felt that it was his fault Tokyo was in danger because he thought as the leader it was his job to protect his turf from enemies. (My view on things)

Corn was just now getting up. His jacket, hat and shirt were at the edge of his bed, his skates on the floor next to a chair, his torso and right arm bandaged, he looked around 16, his messy blonde hair covering his sharp green eyes. "Man you look like shit. Yo ass is still on the bench," came a voice from his door. He turned his head to see Jazz standing there. She stood about 5'4" only 5 inches shorter then himself and she was about 16 the same age as himself, her white hair had grown in the last few weeks, her blue eyes looked lovely in the high light of his room, she wore a long sleeve black shirt that stopped above her stomach, hip hugger khaki pants, she had on her black skates. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"I can't help it. Ever since we beat that bitch Goji, gangs have been poppin up left, right, and center. We lost two pieces of our turf already," said Corn standing up and clutching his right side and swaying a bit only for Jazz to help him. "Thanks Jazzy," said Corn making Jazz blush a bit at the nickname he used from time to time with her "You need to chill Corn just like I said. And Gum ordered it," said Jazz setting him back down. Corn groaned. He may have been the leader of the GG's but as he was right now he was little more then a burden, so he left thing in Gum's capable hands. "Well I'm looking forward to when I'm back at the top of my game and we can take back what the GG's own," said Corn. "Right. Until then you lay your ass down," said Jazz.

Just as Corn was about to make a comment, Gum walked in. She, looked around 15 stood at 5'5"slander, blonde hair covered by a blue helmet, two blue points on each cheek, blue eyes, wearing a blue v-neck dress with yellow trim on it, she had on blue skates. "Corn," said Gum standing in the door way with a neutral expression on her face. "Yeah," said Corn putting on his yellow shirt, gray jacket, blue cap, and his blue and red skates. "Its Beat he found some info on one of the new groups in Kibogaka Hill ," said Gum. "Get everyone and tell them to meet in the main part of the Garage in 5," said Corn. "Corn you need to get yo ass back in bed," said Gum glaring at him. Corn bagged backed a little from her glare. "I'm a lot better then I was a few days ago, so just chill Gum," said Corn sheepishly. "Fine bro," said Gum leaving. "I'll stick with you incase you feel worse," said Jazz. Corn smiled at her. "Thanks," said Corn.

(Garage: main lobby)

Everyone was in the lobby of the Garage. Corn saw the youngest members Yoyo and Rhyth curled up on the couch. Yoyo, looked around 14 stood at 5'4" green hair, you couldn't see his eyes as he wore red rimmed shades, he wore a blue short sleeve hoody, brown short, fingerless black gloves, and yellow skates. Rhyth looked kinda like Gum, she looked about 13, and she stood at 5'2", blue hair, a blue dress with a red bikini like thing on the front and blue stocking and blue skates. He looked over to the turn-tables to see Combo, Garam, and Soda mixing it up. Combo, looked around 19, was the biggest of the GG's standing at nearly 6'2" tall, he too wore shades all the time and was well muscled, his hair is blue along with his gotee, he wore a black muscle shirt, baggy black pants, a gold Y styled chain, and black pants.

Garam, looked around 16 was the second tallest member, standing at 6'0", he shaved his head bold, his skin was light brown like Combo's, he wore bug-eyed glasses, purple muscle shirt, gray pants, and purple skates. Soda, looked around 15 was a wired GG. He stood at 5'7" had spiked red hair, black eyes, he too was muscled like Combo, wearing a blue high collar jacket that covered the lover part of his face and his nose hung over it, green pants, blue gloves, and blue skates. Those three were the Crews enforcers, because of their size and the way they intimidated people.

Standing over by the stairs and talking were Cube and Boogie. Cube the former leader of Poison Jam, age 17, stood at 5'5" black neck length hair, blue eyes, wearing a black tube top, tight black pants that had a red line going down the side, a belt with a demon skull buckle, and black skates. Boogie, looked around 18, was probably the tallest female out of all of them standing at 5'8", her hair in in dreads that she tied up, her eyes were brown as well as her skin, she wore a bright orange v-neck shirt, dark orange pants, blue gloves, and blue skates.

Corn finally looked over in a corner to see the last two members of the GG's talking in hushed voices. Beat looked about 16, stood at 5'8", was the skinniest of the GG's, red hair, wearing a yellow shirt, black gloves, sink tight black pants, and black skates. Clutch looked wild at the age of 17, he looked around 5'9", very messy red hair, a gotee, blue eyes, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with ZOOM on the front, gray pants with a chain hanging on the right, and red skates.

Everyone got quiet when Corn entered the room. "Alright Beat tell the other what it is that you told yo girl Gum," said Gum setting on the rails. Every head turned to beat who walked out of the Corner. "A'right pip this. You Know we lost Kibogaka Hill, because we took some damage form our fight with Goji and we couldn't go to far from the Garage," said Beat getting some nods from everyone. "Anyway three crews are currently fighting over the area. The fight looks like it's going to drag into Rokkaku-dai. Rumor has it that one Crew is going to go in today and tag it up," said Beat setting down.

Corn walked to the center. "The way shit is right now, we can't afford a turf war, not on our block. So I'm going to go to Rokkaku-Dai and see what's happen. If these guys what a battle, I going to show them what's up GG style," said Corn slamming his left fist into his right palm. Corn was a street-prodigy. Everyone know that Corn was the bravest, and most skilled of the GG's. He was the leader that made sure he went in first, and he got out last. He could beat most if not all the GG's by himself if, he wanted. "Hey dude, you still hurt'n from that scrap with Goji, you going to need help. I'll come with," said Clutch skating over to corn. "Hey I'm the one who found this info so I'll come too," said Beat.

"Hold up Corn you still not a full strength. And if it's as bad as Beat says you need some of our enforcers!" yelled Gum. Corn shuck his head. "I need you guys here where you can find out if anybody is fucking with our other turfs, Gum you my ride or die girl. You in charge until we return, got that," said Corn looking dead into Gum's eyes. Gum's eyes widened a bit before she looked away. "Beat, Clutch we bounce in 10 minutes, so be ready. Everyone else dismissed," said Corn. Everyone went back to what they we're doing while Corn went back to his room.

When he entered his room, he grabbed his blue backpack, and his gray gloves. He was about to turn and leave when he saw Jazz standing in the doorway. "What's was that with Gum?" asked Jazz rising an eyebrow. "That is something of a private message between me and Gum from our past," said Corn in a way that let Jazz know the subject was closed. "Alright. I'll give you that, but why not let anyone else come with? If you guys get jumped… Corn your good, but a small piece of the city is at war right now," said Jazz. Corn looked at her with a glare. "Jazzy we lost the fortified Residential Zone, and Kibogaka Hill, and I'll be damned if we lose Rokkaku-Dai, even if I die," said Corn with determination. Jazz glared at him with anger and sadness. "Me and the others could give a damn about the turf, and we give a damn if you die. We care about each other like family, and you trying to act all bad ass ain't cutten it with me. We can always regain any turf we lose, but… said Jazz only to look away and shed a few tears.

Corn sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You tougher then this Jazz. Don't cry girl. Yo boy Corn is taking care of shit Jazzy. Every GG is a piece of my family, I ain't going nowhere as long as ya'll here," said Corn. "That don't stop me from worrying," said Jazz locking eyes with him. "Here take this. Hold on to it until I return," said Corn taking a sliver chain with a silver ring on it. "It was my moms. So watch it for me a'right," said Corn handing it to her. Jazz was a little shocked. "Alright you got my word as a GG," said Jazz grinning. Corn grinned as well. Corn kissed her on the forehead and ran off, leaving a blushing Jazz.

Corn, Clutch, and Beat took off towards the entrance to Rokkaku-Dai. It only took them a few minutes to reach the slums, and take off to the swears. Once there at the Entrance they waited for a good 30 minutes, before they took off into the swears. They stood on the little flat right under the pressure tower.

(In the swears)

"Shit Dude, where the hell they at!?" yelled Corn looking at Beat who was… smirking. "Well you see Fearless leader… I lied," said Beat kicking Corn in his right side. Corn skidded into a rail. "What the Hell. Beat!?" yelled Corn. He looked to his left and saw Clutch rushing him. Corn jumped on the rail and grinded away from him. "Beat not the only dude you have to worry bout Bitch," said Clutch. "Fucking traitors," spat Corn. Beat laughed a little. "Nah dude. I've just been bidding my time until I can take what should be mine. The toughest gang, the hottest girls, and the city. I couldn't make my move until that fool Rokkaku was dead. Enough bout Me, lets get back to you," said Beat throwing a kick at Corn's head. Corn blocked it with his right arm. Clutch blindsides him from the left with a shoulder tackle. Corn slammed into the rail yet again, but this time let out a small groan of pain. "This is the guy we've been planning to take down. Man he's sorry," said Beat standing in front of Corn and kicking him in the face. "Remember he's still a little wounded kid," said Clutch punching Corn in his left side.

"It don't matter," said Beat turning to Clutch. Corn got up and with what ever strength he had left he used to punch Beat in the face breaking his glasses as well as his nose. Clutch looked at Corn only to catch a foot to the face sending him to the ground. "Don't turn yo backs to me punks. You think I'm going down with out a fight, you two bitchs got another thing coming!" yelled Corn putting up his guard. Beat discarded his glasses reveling angry yellow eyes. "I was going to just throw you into the deeper parts of the swears, but now you out of here like last year," said Beat charging Corn.

Corn fisted his hands together and swung them hitting Beat in the stomach making him double over, he then elbowed him in the back. Not forgetting about Clutch this time he swung around and hit him with a right hook, sending him to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. Beat got back up and kick Corn in his back sending him to the floor. Beat then proceeded to kick Corn in the gut and ribs. After a few minutes Clutch picked him up by the throat and held him over the rail. "Any last words punk?" said Beat glaring at Corn. "Yeah. Fuck you two. I ain't going no where. I'll be back, and when I come back you'll both regert it," said Corn. He then spat his blood on to beats face. "That's a promise," said Corn.

Drop him," said Beat as Clutch released his grip on Corn. Corn fell into the water. "Come on lets head back to the Garage," said Beat as they took off unaware that three people saw the transaction.

(Corns POV)

As I sank I could only think of how sad Gum would be, how the GG's would feel, how those two bastards would corrupt them. As I was about to lose Conciseness I saw Jazz's face out of all the GG's. _"I guess this is the end. I'm Sorry, GG's, Yoyo, Gum…Jazz?"_ was my last thought as I fell into darkness.

(An hour later at the Garage)

Jazz, Gum, and Cube sat in the wreck room of the garage. It had a pool table, a boxing ring a punching back and a 500lb weight set, a TV, and like every other room in the Garage a boom box. Jazz was skating the floor with a worried look on her face. "Girl you need to take a seat. Their fine," said Cube. "I don't know I got a bad feeling something happened to Corn," said Jazz. Cube and Gum giggled. "I didn't know you had a thing for Corn," said Gum smirking. "SHUT UP!" yelled Jazz blushing. The other two laughed until Yoyo skated in with a worried look on his face.

"Kid what's wrong?" asked Cube standing up. All the girls looked worried. "Gum, you need to get to the lobby yo! Yelled Yoyo "Why? What's wrong?" said Gum trying to calm him down. "It's Beat and Clutch Yo, they pretty banged up," said Yoyo. "What about Corn?" said Jazz in panic, grabbing Yoyo by his shirt? He just shuck his head. Jazz had fear in her heart as she rushed to the lobby to see Beat and Clutch.

When she got there they looked pretty banged up. Beat was missing his glasses and had a broken nose, and Clutch just looked fucked up. "Beat Clutch what the hell happened out in the swears and were is Corn," said Jazz looking at beat.

Beat sat up with his eyes closed. "The info was a jip. When we got to the swears two groups ambushed us. We tried to fight them back but it was a lost fight. Corn told us to run and that he would stay behind and make sure we got away, we told him we'd fight with him, but he ordered us to run, so we did. We head a small splash just as we got to the entrance tunnel," said Beat.

Jazz backed up as he said this and grabbed the chain around her neck and speed of. "Jazz wait!" yelled Rhyth. "Let her be alone for a while," said Gum who had silent tears in her eyes and was turned away from the others. "But Gum…" started Combo only to be meet by a tear filled glare form Gum that made everyone step back. "I'm the leader of the GG's now and I say leave her alone. Do I make myself clear?" asked Gum in a way that made even Cube fear her. "You got it," said everyone in the room.

(With Jazz)

Jazz sat on the very top of the stairs with tears in her eyes. "Damn it Corn, you promised you'd return. I wanted you to return to me," said Jazz just crying her heart out.

(The next Day)

No beats came out of the radio as The Combo turned it to JSR.

**DJ Professor K, here. I'm sorry ya'll but today is not the day for beats on the Radio. Yesterday the leader of the GG's Corn was… taken down in an ambush. I know the punks who did this are listening so be warned GG's new leader Gum is on the war path and out for. Gum I would join you but i can't leave the station alone You know what I'm sayen. Rumor has it that it was two of the 3 new gangs that are currently at war for Kibagoka Hill. My heart goes out to the GG's. Find the bastards who did this and make them pay… For Corn," said DJ Professor K.**

Gum turned the Radio off in her room, she changed her outfit to one Corn bought for her that she didn't like. She wore a blue shirt a little too small for her that stopped at her stomach, tight blue jean pants that looked like a second skin on her. She looked over to a picture of her and Corn when they were just 10.

"I intend to," said Gum.

------------------------------------------------------

Here I am Zaara here with another fic. I wrote this and was partly sleeping. You'll hopefully like. Enjoy.


	2. Enter Tab and Tension between the GG's

Zaara: Here is part 2 to JSRF: Tale of the raising Dragon

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Radio/songs **

---------------------------------

(Doganzaka Hill 11:00 a.m.)

Gum and Jazz sat in the mall drinking a soda. It had been four months since Corn's Death and things for the GG's looked grim. Hikage Street was still under management by the love Shockers, Highway Zero was under the control of people who dressed like Noise Tanks, but the suits were black, The Skyscraper district was at war between the Neo Noise tanks and the immortals, and 99 street was under the control of Rapid 99. They now only had Doganzaka Hill, Chuo Street, Rokkaku-Dai and Shabuya Terminal. No gangs dared come around those places for fear of Gum, Jazz, and Yoyo.

The weeks following the Death of Corn, Gum had inserted Cube as her adviser and trainer. She was still a heart breaker, but was a lot more devious with it. Yoyo took to training with Combo and Soda. He became the new second in command and the head of the Chuo street portal. Jazz took a completely different turn. She now hung with everyone, but Beat and Clutch because she blamed them for running out on their leader. She also took to patrolling Shabuya with Combo, Rhyth, Boogie, and Garam.

They both stood up and took off down the half pipe until they came to the start of the street. They both talked a little bit until they saw a guy spraying their turf with two dragons. One red one blue intertwining around a purple ball. The guy stood about 5'9", they couldn't tell his hair color or eye color, He was built like a boxer. He wore a dark blue mechanics suit that was unzipped halfway showing a red shirt underneath and the long sleeves looked torn off as well as the word Dragon on the back, he also had a red cap tilted to the right, dark glasses, and his skates were black with a dragon on both of them.

"Who the hell are you!?" yelled Gum. The guy just looked at them. "Call me Tab. I'm doing what I want and I owe some people pay back," said Tab. "You ain't getting nothing, but a beat down bitch," said Jazz getting in a fighting pose. "Come on then ladies," said Tab.

Jazz charged, but only to be kicked in the stomach and knocked back into Gum. They both feel on the Ground and stood up all most instantly. "Is this all the GG's got. Corn would be turning over in his grave," said Tab shacking his head. Jazz tried to sweep out his legs only to be met with a punch to the gut. "Don't you dare say that about the Man who was my brother!" Said Gum throwing a kick at his face, Tab moved out of her range and elbowed her in the ribs. Gum fell to the Ground clutching her ribs. Jazz throw a punch at Tab only to find herself on her back.

"Have the GG's fallen so far? Don't forget to listen to JSR, to find out some new info" stated Tab. "Bastard," said Gum as Tab took off. "Gum who the hell was that?" asked Jazz helping up her leader. "No clue, but he's stronger then the average rubie," said Gum as they started back to the Garage.

(Garage 11: 50 a.m.)

The Garage or GG's hadn't changed that much, except for the fact that Beat and Clutch started making money doing illegal shit. Now the GG's won't really about the laws but they did have principals. Beat and Clutch started selling weed, crack and X to all sorts of people. Yoyo, Boogie, Cube, Garam, Soda, and Combo sold things like DVD players, radio's, Mp3s, I pods, DVDs, Cds, rings, watches, and chains. Needless to say there was sarted to be bad blood between the GG's

Beat and Clutch sat on the car counting the money they made from the weeks score. "Dude we making some serious paper," said Clutch putting it through the wash. "I know man, we going to have everything we need soon," said Beat. "Hey here come some of the others," said Clutch. Beat looked up and sure enough coming to them was Rhyth, Cube, Garam, Soda, Combo, and Yoyo.

Beat put a smile on his face. "What can I do for you guys?" asked Beat. "We want you guys to stop the selling," said Garam with a frown on his face. "What you say fool?" asked Clutch standing up. "You heard him bitch. We got a rep to uphold, but with to pushing we losing cred out there and the other crews getting balls and trying to move in our space," said Rhyth. Clutch was about to slap her, but one look from Combo stopped him.

"So. Who care if we lose a little cred. WE can make them fear us. We got paper and those Yakuza dudes don't mess with us," said Beat. "Fuck that shit. You think fear is power, but real power comes from respect, that's what the GG's all about, Yo," said Yoyo looking dead at Beat. "And we're did you Learn that?" asked Beat standing up looking pissed that a younger member (but 2nd in-command) told him off. "Corn taught me that," said Yoyo. "Yeah and Now he dead," said Clutch with a small smirk.

Combo hit Clutch with a right hook and started to hit him with lefts and Rights. "Clu…," Beat Was cut off as Yoyo caught him with a knee to the gut. He then took to punching kicking him. Garam and Soda grabbed Yoyo and Combo. "DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT CORN MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" yelled a very pissed off Yoyo. Clutch spit out blood. "Bitch I was telling it like it is," said Clutch.

Just as Yoyo was about to tear into them again Boogie came in. "Guys Gum and Jazz are back," said Boogie not missing the tension in the room. Everyone broke off and begun walking out. "This shit ain't over," said Yoyo walking out last. "Not by a long shot," said Beat.

(Garage lobby 11:59 a.m.)

Jazz was tuning in to JSR to hear the latest news on the street and Gum was messing with Roboy. They stopped When Yoyo, Rhyth, Cube, Boogie, Soda, Garam, Combo, a bloody Beat and a bloody Clutch walked in. "What the hell happened?" asked Gum. "That asshole Clutch dissed Corn," said Rhyth. "Clutch, You and Beat already on thin ice for pushing product, but I won't stand for anyone dissing Corn. Do I make myself clear?" asked Gum. "Crystal," said Beat. "Good now shut up JSR is on.

**"It's time for the station that's so hot, we make the sun melt Jet Set Radio and Yo host DJ Professor K kicking live with the beat. Current word is that the GG's are still looking for the ones who off'd Corn, but It may be a little easier then they thought. The three groups that fought for control have just recently come under one banner known as the Rising Dragon. They fall under a Man named Tab who was reported to be in GG turf this morning and handed Gum and Jazz their asses. Word is that he has some beef with some of the GG's, but here is a little advice for those other gangs out there, Get of the streets, it's about to be a war zone….**

Every one of the GG's jaws were on the floor. Until Combo looked at Jazz and Gum. "You two mixed it up with the leader of a new gang!" stated Combo. "We didn't really have a choice. That bastard dissed the GG's and Corn and I wasn't taking it," said Jazz getting in Combo's face. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You should have come straight back here and let us know that that bastard was dissen our turf…Corn's turf," said Combo.

Jazz looked down in shame. Combo treated all the younger girls like sisters, and was very protective of them and he was only looking out for them. "Sorry," said Jazz. "It's alright kid," said Combo. "Alright so what you want us to do?" asked Soda crossing his arms. "Yeah we got to watch out for now, but we got to keep shit locked," said Boogie. "Alright Here's the Deal. Yoyo, Clutch, and Soda stay here and watch the Garage, Cube I want you to lead Garam, Jazz and Beat into Rokkau-Dai and make sure none of our paint was taken down. Me, Rhyth, Combo, and Boogie heading out to Kibogaka Hill. We going to see if we can find Tab and his Crew and try to work out a truce. GG's move out," said Gum as the Gg's moved to their assiened duties.

Combo skated next to Gum. "Are you sure you can handle this Gum?" asked Combo. "Yeah I'm good," said Gum.

(Somewhere in Kibogaka Hill)

Tab sat in a chair that looked like a recliner and around his was 13 dudes. "So what do you want to do? They know who we are now," asked the one right in front of him. "Gum is coming here personally, I want 5 of you to go to Rokkaku-Dai and spary it with our tag, I want 6 of you to go trash the Garage, and if Clutch is there make him bleed, if it's Beat braing him to me, everyone else stay here. Dragons rise and fly," said Tab as most of the Dragons took off.

"Time for War huh?" came a female's voice next to him. "You know Kat," said Tab

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked. I'm trying to get the normal problems of a group when the leader is gone or hurt. Anyway next chapter

GG's vs. RD's (Rising Dragons)


	3. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


End file.
